The mysterious Doctor Who and Time Lords (Prequel to Stargate Command'
by ConlonKeith
Summary: This story is a Prequel to Stargate Command's and UNIT's shared Allie and the Rise of the Goa'leks parts 1 and 2.
1. Chapter 1

**The mysterious Doctor Who and Time Lords (Prequel to Stargate Command's and UNIT's shared Allie and the Rise of the Goa'leks parts 1 and 2.)**

Doctor Daniel Jackson was investigating this mysterious room that was previously discovered by the Crew of Destiny after they exited their Cryogenic Chambers. Several hours ago due to as Professor Nicholas Rush has always expected the some sort of even more indepth programing within the ship itself even overridden the commands set in the command chair to return to Earth. The ship both unexpectedly brought them out of hyperspace and ejected the crew members out of the cryogenic cells.

Colonel Everett Young asked Elliot Wallace are we back at Earth in the Milky Way Galaxy yet. Eli replies no, and so Colonel Everett Young demands than why did you both take us out of the cryogenic cells and hyperspace. Elliot Wallace replies it wasn't me for some reason the ship overridden our command codes somehow maybe despite all our feelings toward Rush that he was correct the whole time and the Ship had finally reached its grand scheme ultimate destination. Rush interjected lets check the computers and so they found that there was a planet below. But that wasn't what the ship was interested instead there was a strange ship shaped like a white British old phone booth/police box. Rush exclaimed the computer is regestering that there is another Stargate on the Ship. And so Colonel Everett Young ordered there to be sent a stargate exploration team sent on the ship.

Both Elliot Wallace and Professor Nicholas Rush demanded to be on the teams. As soon as the team entered the strange ship through the onboard stargate not only did Rush noticed a flow of energy(space/time energy similar to what runs the stargate but more complicated /advanced/and evolved according to Rush's equipment) flowing out of what was obviously the driving counsel which had some similarities to Destiny's but obviously was far more complicated and advanced. And that the ship was impossibly bigger on the inside most likely due to unknown Dimensional transcendentalism technology. As soon as Rush and Elliot managed to get on the computer/counsel. They immediately were brought to a whole electronic library filled with a advanced language in three forms that was obviously not Ancient, Asgard, Goa'uld, Wraith, Aschen, Beings of Oannes, Furlings, Gadmeer, Foothold Aliens, Galarans, Giant Aliens, Great Spirits, Kelownans/Langarans, Nox, Oranians, Orbanians, Ori, the Others, Ascended Beings, Reetou, Replicators, Serrakin, Tokra, Tollan, or any other advanced Alien Races/Species that they knew of. Rush immediately contacted Colonel Everett Young because of how complicated/advanced this language was and described the situation and said I need Doctor Daniel Jackson and possibly a scientific whole team from Stargate Command. I don't think that even myself and Elliot would be able to figure this one out on our own. Although I think that I may have found some thing that may help us be able to transport Daniel Jackson and his team back and forth between here and Earth with everything that they need and find on the ship because luckly it was labeled and described in Ancient but obviously not of that designed.

Back to the present after several hours of Rush, Daniel Jackson, and the Scientific team tackling the language in the computer and hundreds even thousands of books found in the ship's physical library. Daniel Jackson said I have figured out the language and read the electronic library. The language is apparently called Gallifreyan and there are three forms called Old High Gallifreyan, Modern Gallifreyan, and Circular Gallifreyan. The Electronic Library talks about the history of a Alien Race far older than other advanced races that we have encountered before called the Time Lords from a planet called Gallifrey extremely far away. It also discusses the history of a mysterious rogue individual called the Doctor. Who apparently after banishing a Time Lord leader called Rassilion influenced the Time Lords into being more involved with the other races. And also leaving this Ship apparently called the TARDIS to be found by our race. Their is apparently preprogramed a setting for us to put two destinations on Earth in and take us the passengers and the ship Destiny back home on Earth. And so I will have far longer and far more resources to learn about these Time Lords and this Doctor including any locations listed on Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

**The mysterious Doctor Who and Time Lords Ch. 2**  
General Hammond and General Jack O'neal are like we are glad Dr. Jackson that the Stargate Program has figure out how to transport the Destiny and the Destiny's crew along with your research team back to Earth within this very interesting T.A.R.D.I.S ship. But in accordance to what you have promised have you actually found any resources to figure out the T.A.R.D.I.S., Time Lords, and this Doctor. Dr. Daniel Jackson replied I understand your concerns however you have no need. For as I had promised I had actually found the necessary resources starting with information from the Ancients about the Time Lords and the Doctor who they called the "Time Rulers" and the "Protector of Earth and the inhabitants of Earth." I seem to have enough info resources from are Stargate Library/Archive and the seemingly unrealistic large library within the T.A.R.D.I.S. for a whole new Stargate related program possibly called the TARDIS Program although not only will it take far longer than our old Stargate Program but we will have to enter many regular type coordinates within the Stargate Command computers.  
The first coordinate is EA000000 as a ceremonial thing the corp SG1 was the first team to enter the Stargate for the first entery/exploratory Adventures for the newly born T.A.R.D.I.S. program. As soon as they stepped through and exited the Stargate with a few other teams behind them for extra research/security sake. They found that they were from using there cosmic coordinate GPS they were impossibly in the center of Earth it self with in a impossible room due to the unimaginable heat and pressure that should be melting, burning, and destroying everying around them but here they are within a room at the very center of the universe or at least near their. And much to their amazement their was Ancient and what they know as Time Lord Glyphs(which as you Dr. Jackson has just learned how to read/translate into English. All this was amazing to Daniel Jackson Historically/Archaelogically. While Samantha Carter was crazed for the Physics/Science reasons and she asked Dr. Daniel Jackson "was it this way for you when you had first entered the T.A.R.D.I.S. All this once again throwing away once again every thing that we thought that we knew even after meeting various Alien Species/Races such as the Asgard, Goa'uld, Wraith, and the Ancients." Dr. Jackson replied "Yes it was Samantha but a thousandth fold."  
Dr./Major Carter mentioned during the research, "One thing that I have first noticed that along with what we had already noticed when we first arrived. Is that part the reason why no one had noticed this room in the Earth's core even with our newly developed human/alien hybrid technology when we scanned the planet many times before to figure out the Planet's core contents. Is that it seems that some how the room is vastly larger on the inside than the outiside and both I know it is related to trans-dimensionalism and yes you said that the T.A.R.D.I.S. was the same way. But even with all that we had learned from all of our previous human/alien relations haven't quite figured out the actual physics behind it. I may have to with Rodney McKay's assistance try to read these readings and attempt to figure out this particular mystery out. But after possibly decades of research imagine the possible resulting human/alien technology."  
Dr. Jackson said "yes, yes, I understand all of that but what about the historic/archaelogical value. We actually have part of the relative historic timeline of the cosmos. And when I say relative, I really do mean relative it is a organize chaous with a innumerable number of tiny tiny individual time streams surrounding slightly larger but still small timelines surrounding larger timelines in all directions surrounding one main timeline with summeries of all their individual histories but I have a suspicion that there is far more timelines for a series of time lines of the same size/complexity/proportion of a much larger and complex main time line. And it actually has the ability to fluctuate, evolve, change and grow while growing even more complicated and it seems that we are just a very miniscule fraction of it all. There are many more possible gate coordinates but portions are obviously even with our current human/alien hybrid technology beyond our own capabilities so much that it would take a millenia. And that is if the rest aren't simply coordinates for the TARDIS which is even farther off for us to design our own but thankfully not as long althought still a very long time to figure out how to use the one that was given us."  
"But in order for us and our Generation and the memberse of the following Generations that are close to us and will be close us to still be alive in order to see this through at least partially during the two centuries for us personally and the centuries for those connected to us in the following generations that it would take our kind to do this project. There is a way for us humans to be able to live in average 2 1/3 times longer than our supercentarians would it apparently wouldn't neccessarily slow down our inward/outward aging through genentics but it would seemingly slow down our inward aging through healthy lifestyle research and related biotech. But for those who are very vain for their outward appearances you will have to change your perspective on outward aging because that will still be going at the same rate and so your outward appearance will most likely become even more severe than what you could ever imagine due to living longer than what any human beings have even imagined. But you could push for the Fashion industry to lean more toward the pro-aging perspective or even to try to compromise between the Pro-age and Anti-age perspectives in designing future beauty products bodily, hair, and facial."  
Samantha Carter replied "well Daniel Jackson that will have to be for the chief medical officers at Stargate Command and Stargate Atlantis." Although this description that you are describing for the very time stream structure of the very cosmos/supercosmos that we live or at least a portion of it interests the Physicist in me and then the Technology relating to that Physics discovery sure makes it worth the sacrifice of the gradual loss of my more youthful appearance although. I am curious to see how I will look at 230-250 something year old female although by the description that you gives us obviously, I will have far more outward facial, hair, and the vagest (Since it seems Samantha Carter seems to want to keep her muscular, athletic, and flexible body even as she grows far older and therefore still have gradually sagging cleavage somehow mixed in) bodily signs of age than the 110-118 years old humans of today. But I do hope their will still be beauty products for me to still look gorgeous, beautiful and/or hot even with such a obvious aged appearance at that particular age. Although as you had described even if I would obviously would look my 230-250 something year old self if I keep my body in the very best conditions with such lifestyle research and bio-tech. My inner body will be able to move about as if I am still in my twenties or thirties. Although most will probably decide to retire at what may become the new age of retirement any where from 90-120 years old. Which will be very nice weapons when facing youthful opponents who have verbalized anti-age prejudice sentiments in hand-to-hand combat. I do have to ask if will Stargate Command keep such technology to itself or will we share it with our sibling Earth-defence organizations that we already know of within United States such as SHIELD, the Avengers, X-men, the Justice League, Time Agency, DC's Legends of Tomorrow, and the DEO. And any other fellow Earth-defence organizations globally that we will meet with down the road in this journey." Dr. Daniel Jackson replies "that Samantha isn't up to us that is for those in charge of Stargate Command such as General Jack O'neal, General Hammond, the President, and the IOA to decide." Samantha Carter spoke suddenly "It just occured to me this will be a creation of another sort of paradox for opponents a foe who by all appearnces should be to old to continue moving for hand-to-hand combat and artillery combat and yet they are still moving about as in their youth and with strength, energeticness and vigor." SG1 and the other teams electronically chronologued with Tony Stark's AI FRIDAY created after JARVIS was turned into Vision all the info in the room and about the room in order to be sent back to Stargate Command, DEO, the Avengers, Justice League, and SHIElD.


	3. Chapter 3

The Archaeology ideas/facts aren't those of my own I just got them for this story again from Jonathan Gray's book "Dead Man's Secrets."

 **The mysterious Doctor Who and Time Lords Ch. 3**

After SG1 and the other teams returned to Stargate Command everyone was in a bit of shock and debate within the historical and Scientific departments of Stargate Command, Shield, DEO, Time Agency, DEO, Green Arrow Team, Avengers, DC's Legends of Tomorrow, Starr Labratories and the Justice League. And the Top brass of all the Earth-defence Organizations/Agencies could barely keep the Scientists, Historians, and Archaeologists from going for each other necks during the debate. Samantha Carter, Rodney McKay, and Daniel Jackson ran straight into the covention/Stargate room/rooms to Director Coulson, Former Director Fury, General Jack O'neal, General Hammond, and the United States President "Sirs we've been doing some research on the Doctor and learned a few things about him that may allow us to get everything cleared up so that we can actually learn, research, invent, and evolve and not just debate. Apparently the Doctor has been quite frequently kept our planet safe and still does from Alien attacks that we were completely ignorant of yes not completely but not weren't for him we would never have gotten as far as we have in any of our organizations/agencies but also in the alien invasions that we were aware of he had infact behind the seens dampened/softened the severity/intensity of the invasions from what they could have been."

"The reason why we haven't heard about it before is because there are actually some global Earth-defence Organization/Agencies that dwarfs all of our organizations/agencies combined. And to tell the truth even if we weren't aware some of our British or British former colonies people rhar we thought was ours was actually originally and all the long was theirs (They are why the Doctor new about the Alien Invasions that we were dealing with in the first place.) The first is called UNIT a military Earth Defense organization that only reports to the UN or the League of Nations and Sir mster President the reason why you weren't informed about it is because it was beginning to be formed when the World was still transitioning from British Leadership to American Leadership and they had it formed in such a way that on Issues of Earth Defense matters UNIT actually out ranks you even the Supreme Commander of the United States Military forces because of having more Earth-defense experience.

"The Second Earth-defence organization is a Civilan one and it is so old that actually predates UNIT even since it was formed by Queen Victoria herself. And as such it actually bypasses the reporting to even the League of Nations and/or the U.N. since it only reports to each and every Queen of the United Kingdom ever since Queen Victoria. Yes they may take some military actions at times but they also as a more of a civilan organization would do the historical/scientific research of anything wierd and exteressterial catalogue it and under the new semi-regime of Captain Jack Harkness catalogue and locks it up to not see the light of day until Human race is considered advanced enough to understand all the implications. We should be glad that not even Senator Kensey knew about him the first time that Senator Kensey tried to shut down the Stargate Program and burying the Stargate although when he also gets wind of this info we should get prepared even to the point of befriending the current Queen of England at the moment for just to let you know apparently the organization would have the authority to confiscate the Stargate. This second organization that we are talking about currently is called TORCHWOOD." The President ran off at the moment angerily, "I am going to have a word with the U.N., British Prime Minister, and the British Queen about this." Samantha Carter and Daniel Jackson called after him "Mr. President before you go I would tone/cool that anger that down and be a bit more cautiously diplomatic about this since it could blow back into our faces its not like we didn't initially try to keep the Stargate Program a secret from the global governments in the first level and still do keep it a secret from the Public ourselves."

After the President left the room, Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson, and Rodney McKay continued what is most exciting for us is that both Torchwood and UNIT have an archive relating to Alien and anything wierd or again simply exterestrial/alien that simply dwarfs all of ours combined and as result they have material resources that also dwarfs are own. And so now in the future when we have incidents involving Atlantis, Destiny Gouald/human hybrid fighters or our Stargate Asgard/human hybrid space ships for repairing maybe we can possibly rely on them for repairs or the same for SHIELD, Star Labratories, Green Arrow Team, Justice League, Avengers, Time Agency, DC's Legends of Tomorrow, and the DEO. Not discussing the learning resources available now maybe we can have a lesser likelyhood of running to alien races that we can't look them up but maybe we may still have to figure it out but at least maybe we can have more help."

The next week their was another meeting and the President told his cabinet and the American Earth-defence organizations/agencies that since he took Samantha Carter's and Daniel Jacksons advice that discussions with the UN and the British Government went better than what it could have been. Their had to be some compromises but Torchwood and UNIT replaced the IOA in regelating all of the Earth-defence organizations/agencies but IOA was allowed some room to semi run UNIT but because of a previous version the Leaders of UNIT has more experience at putting the IOA in its place. And that the President has decided to be humble and allow UNIT and Torchwood have more authority than he over the Earth-defence organizations/agencies because of the larger/(longer amount of time in) experience in Earth-defence but he just hopes that future Presidents would take his example.

And then Dr. Daniel Jackson ran in I just found about something significant equal to King Tut's Tomb but as if we found that Alexandria Library and other lost/destroyed Ancient Libraries wan't after all that way. Four possibly undiscovered Libraries(by the rest of the world standards) one contained in Catacombs beneath the Potala in Llasa, Tibet; a second one within the Vaults in the Vatican Library, to which even the Pope does not have access; a third one in Morocco, where Moslem leaders are fiercely opposed to making them public; and the fourth and final one in a secret place known to a few initiated rabbis (believed to be in Spain.) And most of all there are possible numerous lost cities undiscovered left in unexplored out-of-the-way corners and not so much out-of-the-way corners of the world such as in the immense expanses of the interior of Central and South America, New Guinea, Asia, and Australia. For example despite the signs of the European culture within India, the jungles have scarcely been investigated. There are actually remote villages that haven't ever seen white man. In the trackless Central Australian desert, a structure from an unknown civilization was discovered when vehicles from a nearby atomic test site drove into it purely by accident. The Largest unexplored jungle area in the world is the Amazon Basin. This region is so little known that a river tributary 200 miles long was only recently discovered-and then only by satellite. The Amazon system comprises 50,000 miles of navigable "trunk rivers" and an estimated 16,000 tributaries. The jungle on each side of the rivers is almost totally impenetrable, at least for a European. I know of settlers who have lived on riverbank clearings forty years and never ventured more than a mile back into the jungle.

The Amazon contains some of the most solid jungles and hostile environments to be found anywhere. Surprisingly, this now mysterious region was once the center of a very intense and active population. Large cities flourished here, with high volume commercial traffic to the Andes. Despite satellite technology, we face almost insurmountable problems in locating any remans. A pilot over the Amazon may spy towers, villages or ruins, pinpoint them and report them. A few days later, someone setting out to verify the data will find they have already vanished-swallowed again by the jungle since that forest fire or whim of weather that exposed them. Karl Brugger mentions that the "Transamazonica spur of the road between Manaus and Barcellos on the lower Rio Negro, built in 1971, was overgrown by tropical vegetation within a year. The technicians even had difficulties locating the approximate direction of the road. It is not surprising therefore that there are no more signs of 'white cities.'" Again, there are vast stretches where the fog never lifts, and in others it doesn't clear until late afternoon. There is an area in Eastern Ecuador from which natives have been carrying out thousands of artifacts belonging to what they describe as giant pyramids and immense deserted cities. But we better bring some SG teams, SHIELD teams, DEO teams, and maybe UNIT teams with usage of human-alien hybrid technological weaponary since this is a forbidden region; local Indians still massacre Inquisitive outsiders. Plus apparently Intruders in the Matto Grosso region of Brazil can expect a similar welcome. Yes, there are so much documentations about it. Once an entire patrol of 1,400 vanished in the jungle without a trace. This trackless, unexplored "green hell" swallows visitors. The ruins clasp their secret. Think of it. Insountable amount of time ago a highly advanced Earth based tri-alliance (between the Ancients, Time Lords, and Silurians) culture reached over the whole globe- from Siberia to Antarctica, from Greenland to Africa (we know this because of Orontius Fineus map, the Piri Reis map and other ancient once controversial maps). The Superworld seemingly vanished so well that originally it was assumed that it never existed. It should be very unlikely a whole empire could disappear like this. The more advanced the culture, the more easily it could vanish without a trace. If it were so advanced, then its powers of destruction must also have been enornous obviously if left in/taken/stolen by the wrong hands. Even if there were wholesale destruction of evidence, many thousands of pieces of do survive-written records, oral traditions and physical remains. Despite once thinking that the Ancients disappearing on Earth at least from a disease although that may still have been a contributor we now know that more sinister Time Lords by the names the Master and the Rani instigated a Nuclear-type War(from very old Hindu texts and others similar to them) between the various minor/sub factions of the Ancients and the remenents that we know of left with Atlantis to Pegasus Galaxy. While the Silurians apparently got scared of a geological ancestor of the moon that they confused with a small planet or even smaller a Asteroid and so they went deep underground for thousands of years. While again as far as we know the Majority of the Time Lords returned back home apparently to what ever Galaxy that their home planet Galiferey is located."

The President said that I will discuss with the Brigadier and other heads of UNIT and get SHIELD and DEO moving some teams in to assist you with both that region in Eastern Ecuador and the Matto Grasso region of Brazil. And I expect/order you to get right on the rest as soon as possible because despite beating the Goa'ulds, Chituari, factions of Kryptonians, the Replicators, the Wraith, the Ori, and so on we still don't necessarily know what other hostile alien species/races are out their and so we still need to get as advanced as possible with even more advanced alien tech than what we had already witnessed. And your idea for a yet unexplored unique interesting life expansion experiment is a go the other top medical experts have looked at it and thinks that it might actually be possible.


	4. Chapter 4

I had used the Creationist book "The Genius of Ancient Man" by Don Landis and once again Jonathan Gray's book "Dead Man's Secrets." for more Archaeological Sites that could be used for Science Fiction Stories. And the suggestion that maybe just maybe Stargate Command and SHIELD should have included to their teams Engineering/Architecture experts to theit teams and then others also argued Topographical/Artistic Experts along with the Mathematical/Archaeological/Medical/Scientific Experts when researching the alien cultures for understanding the history on how they had influenced the human evolution along with understanding the universe and trying to overcome the hostile aliens. Plus I don't own Doctor Who Franchise, Stargate Franchise, Marvel Comics, and the DC Comics.

 **The mysterious Doctor Who and Time Lords Ch. 4**

At the meeting between the Earth Defence organizations of America(Stargate Command, SHIELD, DEO, Avengers, Justice League, and the X-men) and the Earth Defence organization of Great Britain and the British Commonwealth(UNIT). SG1 runs into the Doctor and Daniel Jackson and Samantha Carter replied so you are the mysterious Doctor who had convince his people the Time Lords to ally/assist the Ancients and so that ultimately helping us by leaving a TARDIS at the end of voyage for the Space Ship of the Ancients called the Destiny for us to find. The Doctor went I don't know what you are talking about wait a second unless of course even if to you and these Ancients that you were exploring so far it is an Ancient Past and for me and my people it is a future for us yet to do.

General Jack O'neil went all coookieyed over that response saying "What is he talking about it sounds like he is talking as if cause-effect/causiougly isn't usually standard for Time but off course it is because if it isn't that way wouldn't the Universe fall apart there better not be more wierd undiscovered science/physics involved?" At that Samantha Carter and Dr. Daniel Jackson said "wait a second General Jack O'neil don't you remember how when we went back to 1969 which we thought was a freak accident and before hand Samantha Carter said that General Hammond had given her a note to give to his younger self and then by the time that were able to through the Stargate to go into the future in order to go back to our went to far into the Future and yet our young female who we had adopted from another planet that we had failed to save the majority of the population was already waiting for us actually at an Elderly age rather than at a Young age and apparently Samantha Carter was yet to inform her of this when the young friend was older. So that she can fully send us back to our own time " General O'neil saod, "Yes but I thought that Samantha Carter had said that probably was a accidental self-fulfilling prophecy. At which Samantha Carter replied "What if I was wrong and just as if Time is Relative as what Einstein teaches but it actually goes oh so much further than what even he realized what if sometimes even cause and effect could be relative and so it could go in reverse and the effect could be the cause and the cause could be the effect instead." The Doctor replies I am actually impressed there are very few humans who can grasp that to the point of example understandings but I am still confused on why I would allow you to have a TARDIS and other Alien related artifacts such as the Stargate before your evolutionary time of Understanding since usually very few humans fully understand such things with both the benefits/postive side effects and consequences/negetive side effects of such things until certain dates in history. There is something about this that I need to figure out. Something Omniversal Cosmically Evolutionary related about this. I don't deny how surprisingly unusually intelligent your scientific lot are but their is still something different about this situation that I haven't ever encountered before with all my previous journeys within the Time Vortex. Like how did you learn about me and my people unless along with acquiring literature about/by us you were also somehow able to figure out how to read/translate my people's three different written languages." Dr. Daniel Jackson replied " That is my field as a Archaeologist and you may find that among our groups in America that their our those of a Scientific mind and exploration who are more intelligent than what you have ever meet before within Stargate Command, SHIELD, DEO, Avengers, Justice League, Time Agency, and so on wih smaller sub-organizations. And that is why all of us was able to get as far as we have done so far although we have had a few bumps here and there along the way in figuring things out its what us humans call a well recognized possible learning method/process called trial and error. And we might even have initially have misconceptions on various scientific concepts/theories."

Samantha Carter said " The reason why you are here is because the crumbs your future self had given us had given us caused major debates back home it is all chaotic over there for the reason of this Omniversal concept that you had just mentioned and which we had stumbled over in order investigate you and your race/species." The Doctor said " Oh the Omniverse it is something that one of my previous incarnations had stumbled across. Think of it a multiverse in a trillionth fold larger with the growth Infinity cosmic sequence of a Universe, then a Multiverse, then a Megaverse, and finaly a Omniverse. Also think of it in this way our Earth with all the various Franchise related characters that would have been intially thought of fictional in each perspective Earth coexistent but in a Infinity fold with various copies of Earths within various Cosmic Overall Franchise Territories and several Cosmic Overall Franchise Territories blending into each other Territory every once a while regularly. And with that comes with the perspective of the Time Vortex that my TARIDIS travels in and is part of being extremely super mega-sized broken up with smaller but large forms of Time Vortexes and broken up even further and so on that is called a Omniversal Spectrum and that is what my or at least a version of my previous incarnation had stumbled upon to be exact."

"But if it is the laws of Time and Sciences that you are arguing about then think of it in the perspective of what you humans have just discovered Epigenetics but as a Cosmic Form rather than a biological form of it with several layers of it. This is how it works just like there are laws of epigenetics to be above and turn on and of the previous known laws of genetics. Well a Multiverse has epi-laws of Time/Time Travel/ and Sciences to be above and turn on and off each law of Time/Time Travel/ and Sciences for a single and each and every single universe within that particular Multiverse. And then in the next layer a Megaverse has epi-laws of Time/Time Travel/ and Sciences to be above and turn on and off each law of Time/Time Travel/ and Sciences for a single and each and every single Multiverse within that particular Megaverse. And finally the last layer is that the entire Omniverse has has epi-laws of Time/Time Travel/ and Sciences to be above and turn on and off each law of Time/Time Travel/ and Sciences for a single and each and every single Megaverse with in the Omniverse. This may be why when I had made a decision in time traveling that should have had a negative affect cosmically due to vialating fixed points/o paradoxs and it didn't somehow a unknown epilaw of a various level may have switched off the fixed point/or paradox for that moment of time/event. Plus time travel and Interfranchise crossovers act like cosmic micro and macro evolution mutations or gradual transitional fossils. I like you human's multiple Worlds/Earth's idea however the idea of it having a theoretical two sided coin/single cell replication process making the decisions of how to replicate Earth is far to simple and inaccurate think of it as more of a multi-sided die/mice and rabbit birthing replication process with fibonachi number sequence on batches of babies/ worlds/ Earths since you humans and everyone else has far more choices than just two in fork/forks in the road events in life and/or every day decisions in life you could actually make decisions unknowingly that cause you to completely bypass that other event/possible decisions in life. Another thing that Omniversal Cosmos has similarity to Biology but with in the Ecology department is that there is open eco-systems (where they do interact, influence/affect, intermarry, or be influenced/affected by other ecosystems and the life found within) and closed ecosystems (where they don't interact, influence/affect, intermarry, or be influenced/affected by other ecosystems and the life found within) when discussing the individual universes and multiverses within each and every megaverse(Individual Franchises within the Entertainment Industry Genres.. And the universes and multiverses that are closed ecosystems from the rest of the Omniverse and of course other closed ecosystems go through something called a convergent evolution where it and the life within evolves to look similar and have similar characteristics but aren't neccessarily related to the other closed ecosystem universes and multiverses within the Omniverse. While the Open ecosystems are free to interact, influence/affect, intermarry, or be influenced/affected by other open ecosystem universes and multiverses and the life found within. The Omniversal Evolution Tree is broken into the Darkside (the Roots) and the Lightside (the base of the trunk upwards) with so far mysterious Dualistic Divinities/Gods as rulers of both(one the ruler of the Darkside roots and the other the ruler of the Lightside base of the trunk upwards)." Samantha Carter, (Rodney Mckay, Bruce Wayne, Bruce Banner and Tony Stark who had joined in the Conversation) replied that is very explanatory, thanks we will let the others know and if we have things understood correctly you and your people can actually somehow sense that movement within your very essence and that is why you are called Time Lords." The Doctor responds, "You are correct but since the Omniverse was a discovery for me my people intially just sensed the Time Vortex within one version of the Eye of Harmony."

It was at that moment that General Hammond, Director Fury, Deputy Director Coulson, Director of the DEO, the President of United States, and the Brigadier of UNIT came in saying " Well we are going straight to Eastern Ecuador, and the Matto Grosso region of Brazil in order explore the archaeological sites in those regions despite the very likelihood of the hostile/dangerous receptions that we will recieve and that is why each of the organizations will be sending several extra security teams with the joint security/research teams and all of them will have the top of the line human/alien hybrid weapon technology."

The next day the teams arrived at their two destinations one at the time and went through and overcame the local resistences on the way. Among other Alien related Archaelogical artifacts they found references to more sites at Mayapan, Mexico; Baalbek(ancient Heliopolis-Trillithon Stone), Lebanon; Tikal, Guatemala; Yonaguni Monument, Japan; Aramu Muru, Lake Titicaca, Peru; Cay Sal, Bahamas; Casa Rinconada, New Mexico; Coral Castle, Florida; Cerros, Belize; Votive Pyramid, Mexico; Lamanai, Belize; Altun-Ha, Belize; Caracol, Belize; Xunantich, Belize; Niche Pyramid, Belize; Tomb of the General (Pyramid of the East), China; Akapana, Boliva; Tomb of Liu Kuan, Shuangru Mountain, China; Ohio Snake mound among many other Mounds and Monolith like structures through out the United States; Kailasa Temple, India; Pyramid of Gathering, Tibet, China; Chalchuapa site, Tazumal, El Salavador; Falicon, France; Great Cairin of Barnenez, France; Pyramid of Hellinkon, Greece; Mirador, Guatemala; Tikal Guatemala; Candi Sukuh, Java; Hieroglyphic Stairway, Cop'an, Honduras; Prambanan, Indonesia; Xochicalco, Mexico; Huallamarca Pyramid, Peru; T'ucume, Peru; Pachacamac Pyramid, Peru; Pyramids of Guima, Canary Islands, Spain; Nubian Pyramids, Sudan; Easter Island, Chile; Marae of Mahaiatea, Tahiti; Mt Nemrut, Turkey; Silbury Hill, England; Choga Zanbil, Iran; Great Ziggurat of Ur, Iraq; Gudea Cylinders, Building of Girsu Temple, Iraq; Great Zimbabwe, Dwarka in the Bay of Cambay; Menouthis in Egypt; and underwater sites in Greece and the North Sea. They also found older and more detailed duplicates of the Piri Reis and Oronteus Fineaus Maps. Daniel Jackson was getting more and more thrilled with the increasing Archaeological discovered resources increasingly at the fingure tips of him and his collagues.

They returned to England but during one of the researches the American Earth Defence Organizations first encountered the Daleks and the Cybermen and they ended up needing the Doctor's and UNIT's experienced assistance. But they also learned about bit more recently birthed hybrid species/races called the Replicator Cybermen (Hybrid between the Cybermen and the Replicators) and the Goa'uleks (Hybrid between the Daleks and the Goa'ulds) which both honestly surprised and unsettled UNIT and the Doctor along with the American Earth Defence Organizations. With all of these discoveries the organizations were deciding that more and more that they need to add Engineering/Architecture experts to theit teams and then others also argued Topographical/Artistic Experts along with the Mathematical/Archaeological/Medical/Scientific Experts.

I was inspired for my story structure by Albert Einstein's and Stephen Hawkin's Theory/Theories of Everything which is trying to formulate a scientific theory where all of the Scientific theories are true at once. And my understanding that not everyone likes/enjoys/appreciates interfranchise crossovers and so prefers to have versions of their favorite shows/audiobook/comicbook series/subfranchises kept seperate from other main franchises of Science Fiction and other genre. By trying to formulate a Science Fiction story structure where all of the Science Fiction/Entertainment Industry Genre Earths/universes/multiverses can be in existence at once/the same time even if not everyone of them will be interacting, influencing/affecting, intermarring, or being influenced/affected by each other and their lifeforms found with inside themselves. I can't think of a more of a cosmic sounding way to call the Entertainment Industry's Individual Genre(which I view as Taxanomical categorizations for the Entertainment Industry as Kingdoms (Science Fiction Kingdom, Fantasy Kingdom, Mystery Kingdom, Action Kingdom, Horror Kingdom, etc.) Franchises and Sub-franchises.


	5. Chapter 5

**The mysterious Doctor Who and Time Lords Ch. 5**

6 years later Stargate Command, SHIELD, DEO, UNIT, Time Agency, Justice League, and the Avengers. Are working on trying to due their first expermintal use of the Stargate using the longterm extra boost of energy for the Stargate that the Ancient global/cosmic stonehenge and pyramid powergrid that Samantha Carter, Rodney McKay, Daniel Jackson, Bruce Wayne, Tony Stark, Lena Luthor Bruce Banner and had figured out how to get working again so that they can try to use it to travel to the Gallifrey of their Universe (the found the gate coordinates for it) since the Doctor was able to influence his own people to go ahead and influence their past selves to ally themselves with the Ancients and their allies, and the Silurians so that the Stargate Command would find the TARDIS at the Ancient/Alteran spaceship Destiny's ultimate destination. Although during their journey to get here when ever Stargate Command, DEO, SHIELD, UNIT, Avengers, and the Justice League found another virtual Ancient Archive the Doctor immediately took the responsibility to put his own frontal lobe inside its access point as a Time Lord so that none of the members of the Stargate Command, DEO, SHIELD, UNIT, Avengers, and the Justice League especially General Jack O'neil, and Colonel Mitchell wouldn't make themselves victims of neural overtaxing since most of them except a few are ordinary humans..

When they arrived at Gallifrey everyone was awestruck at the sight of everything. The Scientific/Mathematical minds were eager to get into the science/math archives of the Time Lord Academy. The Archaeological/Historian, Engineering/Architecture, Topographical/Artistic, and Medical minds were also eager to do the same with there areas of study. However the Time Lord High Counsel was waiting to bring them over to the area of the Time Lord governing to arrange the discussions of the brand new alliance and so the diplomats were allowed to take over the arrangements. Boy were Dr. Weir anxious to arrange that and the IOA was eager to use this as a opportunity to regain power.

While Daniel Jackson and other Archaeologists/Historians were going over the historical material they found references and earth bound gate addresses to something very surprising and exciting news to remenent still surviving but underground Ancient/Alteran civilization of cities/empire with colonies on other planets where they were thought once to exterminated but apparently weren't since they recolonized those planets by building underground cities.

After the Alliance/trade, culture and sharing of knowledge/technology was arranged and all the research was finished for this trip everyone returned back home to Earth. And SG1 took a journey to the gate Addresses that Daniel had found and they befriended and made an alliance with this underground subspecies/ethnic of the Ancients/Alterans. In response they also ended up entering into a war with the Goa'uleks and Replicator Cybermen.

Senator Kensey attempted to use Captain Jack Harkness and Torchwood to once again shut down Stargate Command and other American based Earth Defence organizations however thankfully the Doctor was able to save the day by convincing Captain Jack Harkness to do otherwise and as you know already the Doctor had also permenantly destroyed Senator Kensey's Political life on Earth and its allies while making him wanted by the Shadow Proclamation. Then he upgraded Stargate Command's entire traditional Stargate system with the Time Lord/Gallifereyan and Ancient/Alteran Stargate/Time Lord hybrid technology. So that they can begin the gradual process of exploring the Omniverse by starting with their own multiverse.

All the Earth defence organizations had successfully applied the revolutionary experimental life expansion research/knowledge/technology to their members so that someday in the future if it successfully works out it can enter into the public business world for reproduction and marketing/sales. And the Infinity War came and passed with Thanos' defeat with him being humiliated by the Bad Wolf.


	6. Special

I got the idea for the Healthy Lifestyle-Healthy Aging/Biotech life extension/expansion/longevity research/knowledge technology for Science Fiction from real life Blue Zones research and the ideas for the Beauty products from the Pro-Age Movement. I thought that it could be a possible change of perspective on futuristic life extension/life expansion/longevity from the usual Genetics route.

 **The mysterious Doctor Who and Time Lords Special**

One hundred fifty years later, General Samantha Carter at 190 something years old is commander of Stargate Command, DEO, SHIELD, UNIT, Avengers, and the Justice League. She is looking at her reflection in the mirror and is amazed at the affect that time has taken on her appearance and yet she still feels and looks gorgeous and hot. Sure she does have a whole lot more wrinkles and age spots than what her ninety year old grandmother or even all the way to a 120 year old had but with that she also acquired hints of age warts. And her hair is by artistic care carefully mixed color of her original blonde hair and greyish white silver hair. But rather than taking the old fashioned conservative choice of someone one hundred years younger than her age to put the hair in some sort of bun she has it in bad girl style of hair braided to the right side toward the back of her head with barely any hair on the left side. With some sort of conservative/liberal hybrid badgirl shirt and pants semi showing her moderately sagging and yet relatively firm cleavage and showing more of her surprising muscular athletic flexible frame mainly her arms/shoulder, legs, and chest muscles with only slight arthritis/osteoperosis. The aging of her body did threaten to give her deafness, dementia/alzeheimers, and blindness that would have forced her to retire at 90-120 years of age however due to a exceptionally healty lifestyle and biotech she was able to conquer those issues.

She headed toward the gym to work out and after doing that for 2 and half hours. She decided to go into a sparing match with Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow who is 210 years old. With a mixture of original hair color redish-orange and greyish iron silver hair but with unlike in her youth she has it basically chopped with the remaining mainly shifted to the left size with none on the right however she still wears a variation to her original Black Widow suit. Her face has also accumulated wrinkles and age spots and hints of age warts but she also is still feeling and looking hot and gorgeous. Her body is also in excellent condition since she was able to also maintain it from her youth with only slight arthritis/osteoperosis. The aging of her body did threaten to give her deafness, dementia/alzeheimers, and blindness that would have forced her to retire at 90-120 years of age however due to a exceptionally healty lifestyle and biotech she was able to conquer those issues.

Samantha after bowing to begin the match started with jab, cross, hook, and a uppercut. And Natasha answered with several blocks and then countered with a backfist which hits Samantha directly in the face. In response Samantha returns the favor with a round house kick into Natasha's stomach semi-knocking the air out of her. And then before Natasha could recover Samantha attempts to charge with a upward elbow however Natasha is able to respond quickly enough by sidestepping and grabbing Samantha's arm and transitioning into a Sumi-Otoshi/Corner drop and then transitioning into a rear naked choke that finally forces Samantha into a submission.

At the end Samanth asks Natasha, "I had for decades taken on the Goa'uld, Wraith, Ori, Chitauri, Kree, human shaped replicators, Skrulls, Replicator Cybermen, Goa'uleks, evil Kryptonians, evil Inhumans, evil Eternals, evil Mutants, evil Metahumans, dominators, Ice Warriors, Darkseid's minions, and more through the stargate and evil humans before the Stargate program and yet you still beat me while sparing how did that happen? Natasha answered "you are forgetting Samantha that I have went against those same foes in a longer period of time on Earth during the invasions when they did managed to enter earth's atmosphere and during my own assassin/espionage missions that occured far more frequently than your own." It finishes with Samantha replying that is an excellent point.

Samantha heads to the main part of Earth defence headquarters to first see the scholars of various areas of study then the medical area for regualr medical body health/biotech checkup and then to discuss the missions for the day and then head her personal team into the relative time/dimensions stargate(with more gradual upgrades from the one that the Doctor had first applied). Much as she walks to her steps she reminences over how much has changed since she was younger. Now civilan humans, mutant humans, metahumans and humanoids on Earth and its colony/allied planets use the life expansion lifestyle research/knowledge biotech. And the Fashion Industry was of course forced to evolve to include pure pro-age beauty products or Pro-Age/Anti-Age hybrid beauty products and clothing that fit the personality of its customers/users whether conservative/liberal/laxed/relaxed/bad girl or bad boy/or wild and of course no matter the age. Although even if there are plenty of those who because of choosing a healthy lifestyle and therefore healthy aging can maintain strength/althlecticsm, and flexibility of their youth and yet still have their face and hair look their age. There were those who decided to do a unhealthy lifestyle and got unhealthy aging and its consequences even if they still got to live to 150-230+ years old. Which among them were looking severely their age with their face, hair, and body; arthritis/osteoperosis that no human has ever experienced before, dementia/alzeheimers that no human has ever experienced before, deafness no human has ever experienced before, and blindness no human has ever experienced before leaving them so aged, weak, sickly and decrepit that even the biotech is severely affected as result. Then there are those who choose a moderately healthy and unhealthy lifestyle and so as result they got moderate healthy and unhealthy aging with moderate severity in looking their age with their body, hair, and face. Having moderate; arthritis/osteoperosis, moderate dementia/alzheimers, moderate deafness, and moderate blindness leaaving them only moderately aged, weak, sickly, and decrepit. Pepper Potts Stark, Gwen Stacy Osborn, and Mary Jane Parker, Clara Oswald, Lois Lane, Lena Luthor, and Donna Noble were some examples. And so they all retired at 90-120 years of age.

Speaking of the devil when General Samantha Carter reached where the scholars are at she found Lena Luthor attempting seduce Daniel Jackson or Tony Stark in order to have sex with either one of them but because of her moderate age related deafness, dementia/alzeheimers, and blindness she had to become a bit more cyborg in those areas in order to balance them out in her faculities. At one hundred and eighty five years old she has silver hair with hints of her original darkish-brown hair color remaining. Her face is moderately severely wrinkled with delicateness in order to maintain her beauty and is wearing a modified version of one of the more liberal fancy dresses that she wore for L-corp business related balls. At Samantha's arrival Tony Stark and Dr. Daniel Jackson requested Lena Luthor to leave which she did honor the request. Both Daniel Jackson and Tony Stark maintained a more of aged character version of their original looks of their youth. Samantha asks "how are your attempts to document/archive relative history and the mathematical/scientific laws of our portion of the megaverse." Both men replied "Initially we had some difficulty since originally on the history side all we had were the historic legends of the various universes and overall various multiverses and on the mathematical/scientific side trying to find the structure of the epi-laws but now we have figured them out and so we are doing find especially with the help of T.A.R.D.I.S. the AI. that got developed when Jarvis/Friday 2090 got accidently merged into the TARDIS ship that the Time Lords gave us when us when were first found it on Destiny."

Samantha arrived at the medical area and found an ancient two hundred and fifty-four year old still practising and relatively healthy(Since as head medical doctor she was able to acquire the most longevity biotech since she stubbornly won't retire from an additude of wanting to die extreme old age with her practising medical suit still on(rather than nursing home attire)) Dr. Frasier. Dr. Frasier had Silver hair turning white that is now gradually losing its thickness/shinyness from great age even with all the Pro-Age/Anti-Age hybrid beauty products. Her face is a mask of wrinkles, age spots, and age warts also despite all the beauty products. Her arthritis and osteoperosis is giving her every once a while severe issues.(This is occuring because even if Dr. Frasier had chosen a healthier lifestyle she had still chosen to try to live and have a career life beyond the longevity research/biotech age limits otherwords biological form of Second Law of Thermodynamics setting in the extreme form). Now back to Samantha, Dr. Frasier gave Samantha the regualr medical body health/biotech checkup and Samantha Carter came out remaining fine and healthy.

Samantha Carter arrived at the missions room where she found most of the members of the original SG1 team with their far younger/youthful members of their respective teams that they lead. And she found surprise, surprise Teyla although a extremely far older Teyla at about one hundred and ninety five years old but also still healthy and active. She has a artistic care carefully mixed color of her original dark brown hair and greyish white silver hair. And her healthy looking tanned skin has a lot of wrinkles and age spots with hints of age warts. But she still looks and feels hot and gorgeous. With some sort of conservative/liberal hybrid badgirl shirt and pants semi showing her moderately sagging and yet relatively firm cleavage and showing more of her surprising muscular athletic flexible frame mainly her arms/shoulder, legs, and chest muscles with only slight arthritis/osteoperosis. The aging of her body did threaten to give her deafness, dementia/alzeheimers, and blindness that would have forced her to retire at 90-120 years of age however due to a exceptionally healty lifestyle and biotech she was able to conquer those issues. And Teyla is the leader of the entire Pegasus Galaxy, and so Samantha asks "what did you come here for assistance over?" Teyla replies," as you know we had found the Star Wars Galaxy and the Jedi Light Side Republic and Sith Dark Side Empire for our particular universe, well the Sith Dark Side Empire has decided to leave its home galaxy and wreak our newly acquired peace by invading the Pegasus Galaxy. I came to request you to come to our assistance and declare war against the Sith Dark Side Empire." Samantha granted the request and gave instructions/assignments to her former SG1 teammates and their respective teams and they headed out through the relative time/dimensions stargate.


	7. Chapter 6

I had gotten an idea for this particular chapter from actual historian hypothetic question book Series titled "What If-Eminent Historians Imagine What Might Have Been edited by Robert Cowley, Marvel Comics what if comic series, DC comics Elseworlds comics series along with the renewed DC Comic's Hypertime storyline, Inter-company crossover comics from Marvel Comics, DC comics, Doctor Who comics and of course possibly many other companies/franchises; and as you know of course the U.S. Marvel Omniverse Storylineb(Beyond Realm/Beyonder storyline) and the U.K. Marvel/Doctor Who Omniverse Storyline (the Glory storyline.)  
The mysterious Doctor Who and Time Lords Ch. 6  
General Jack O'neal decided to go ahead and visit Dr. Daniel Jackson's Archaelogical/translator work office in Stargate Command just for old time sakes. Although he knew that with the American Earth Defense Organizations having gone under the International command of UNIT. The headquarter bases of Stargate Command, SHIELD, DEO, Avengers,the Justice League, Time Bureau within the United States and of course Torchwood and UNIT within Great Britain has went through several series of expansions in order to fit the Military, Scientific, Mathematical, Archaeological/Historian/Translator, Engineer, Architect, and Artistic personallel of all the Organizations as they move about the organizational headquarters. He was still surprised to find how much Dr. Daniel Jackson's Archaeological/translator work office has expanded since he was last been there while mainly spending time at the Pentagon.

General Jack O'neal asks Doctor Daniel Jackson, "Daniel how have your process of starting the attempt of gradually figure out the relative history of our part of our megaverse?" Daniel replied, "Well Jack at first I and my team of Archaeologists were having difficulty dispite our acquired informational resources and then the Doctor through spending some time and suggestion helped us with finding a starting point by recommending starting at the finally established once historically hypothetical counterfactual histories. For example looking at the timelines/universes/earths where the Persion Empire had actually conqured Greece, the two possibilities of Alexander the Great had actually lived to old age rather than in his 30s, the Mediterranean actually became a fully Islamic Lake, the Mongols conqured Europe, the various versions where Cort'es conquest of Mexico could have been stopped, Spain succeeded in invading/reconquring England for the Roman Catholic Church, the British instead of the American was victorious in New York during the Autumn of 1777, George Washington was successfully trapped at Brooklyn Hights during August 30 1776, Robert E. Lee's Gettysburg Campaign was successful during Autumn 1862, Germany was successful during World War 1 early 1914. If Hitler won World War II by continuing on into the Middle East from Greece and/or Africa instead of the Soviet Union Russia, if Japan instead of United States had won at Midway therefore possibly the Great Pacific War(1941-1946) during World War II, and if there was actually allowed Two Chinas on the Mainland during 1950 of its various format versions where either the DC's Legends of Tomorrow and/or Time Bureau or there villainous rivals successfully changed those areas of history and either the Doctor or his rivals the Master and/or the Rani successfully changed those areas of history and that is just with regular counterfactual history.  
General Jack O'neal replied ,"Boy are the histories of those particular universes different from our own. I wonder what the DC's Legends of Tomorrow and the Time Bureau of our Universe think of it. Daniel answered, "I had just discussed with the members of both organizations about it and the minds including that of Rip Hunter is whirling as a result. Apparently there is a universe where the Flash/Barry Allen saved his mother through traveling into the Past and changing it without the Flashpoint consequences since that Barry Allen did it properly by not changing any events around his mothers murder that would set of the Flashpoint and instead changing alternate events that wouldn't set off Flash Point."


	8. Chapter 7

**The mysterious Doctor Who and Time Lords Ch. 7**

The Doctor was assisting Stargate Command Department of the the UNIT Supreme in their headquarters when all of a sudden Annabel Lake of the MI6/CIA joint-Wonderland department and the Doctor's newly acquired mole (under the nose of Annabel's Father Patrick Lake) within Wonderland. Ran right inside Stargate Command despite the guards by flashing her MI6/CIA-Wonderland/Doctor Who(File DI89-A45/K76... File) Mole Security Clearance. Right away when she had reached the Doctor. She declared "I am sorry Stargate Command however you will see how urgent this is when considering safety/security of the peaceful Alien refugees living in our Planet. Doctor CIA/MI6-Wonderland, Bulldogs and Cadmus has finally merged/allied with each other and have decided to handle what they wrongfully view as a Alien threat upon our planet by removing/exterminating all peaceful Alien refugees living on Earth by any means necessary." At this Supergirl replied "I don't know this CIA/MI6-Wonderland but I do know Neo-Cadmus which the DEO has almost eliminating however in the end it ended up failing and she filled the others on Cadmus." The Doctor said, "I personally know CIA/MI6-Wonderland and that is why I had successfully under the nose of her father turned Annabel Lake against the organization (after a mission of hers that happened to parallel an Adventure of mine she got to see how humans not hostile aliens could sadly become the monsters) and made her a mole. Here is everything on this particular organization. I will right away call Brigadier Lethbridge Stewart and the current Commander/Director of UNIT Supreme since they and I have already discussed what must be done if something like this involving CIA/MI6-Wonderland did indeed occur." Several hours later the Forces of all the accepted Earth Defense Organizations and the Shadow Proclamation was storming the Headquarters of the newly created Bullcadland(Bulldogs, CIA/MI6-Wonderland, and Cadmus) to finally fully shutdown those organizations once and for all at least within this particular organization. All the members of these organizations were sent to all the Shadow Proclamation Prisons across the Cosmos after the trials on Crimes against all forms of Life. Then with her training and identity as "Miss Ghost" Annabel Lake joined the Avengers and became Natasha Romanoffs (Black Widow)/(Miss Ghost) espionage team partner(for the safety/security of all peaceful/none-hostile lifeforms within the Cosmos not just humans of course.)


	9. Chapter 8

**The mysterious Doctor Who and Time Lords Ch. 8**

At the Stargate Command Department of the the UNIT Supreme both Major./Dr. Samantha Carter and Dr. Daniel Jackson was furthering their conversation with the Doctor about the Omniverse. When they both said at once "Doctor we both simutaneously wondered how is it that your TARDIS is able to travel to other universe and multiverses of other Megaverses and not simply stuck to the Multiverse and Megaverse that is originally solely that of the Time Lords." In answer the Doctor said " replied originally you may have been correct but after my alternate self had discovered the Omniverse and the artifact called the Glory and the result was the Glory had ended broken up in many shards. Both those very same shards and the Nexus of all Realities had some how merged with the TARDIS Prime of the Doctor Prime of the Prime Doctor Who universe thus Omniversely infinitely expanded the realm of the Time Lords own realities and even duplicated them into variations such as the Watchers(Marvel Comics), Time Masters and the Linear Men(DC comics), the Star Trek versions and so on and so on." Then Major/Dr. Samantha Carter thought of another question along the Physics line of study, "Doctor, how is it that there is so many Omniversal level artifacts shouldn't there be just one since with the name Omniverse there should just be one Omniverse or at least one form of the Omniverse." The Doctor replied, "Oh Samantha you American humans are apparently so educatedly bright in comparison to your British counterparts and yet you still have your areas of lack of understanding and filled with Ignorance on particular subjects. You are correct in how there is one Omniverse but the Omniverse as it evolved still had several established major forms with many subparts through out its history and it will continue to do so. Since just as Time Lords such as myself regenerate the entire body and acquire completely new face and personality rather than right away dying. The Omniverse does something very similar to regenerating when it dies what was the face/personality of the Omniverse regenerates and rather than completely dying it deranks it self and rather than fully dying becomes another one of the Megaverses/cosmic Taxanomical Families of the Omniverse and the Omniverse acquires another face/personality for itself. So far there has been two faces/personalities for the Omniverse. My Megaverse former face of the Omniverse, the Marvel Megaverse another former face of the Omniverse, and there may be soon a third face of the Omniverse the DC comics Megaverse or also called Hypertime."

After this discussion it ultimatically struck Samantha Carter in rememberance "Oh yeah Doctor due you remember while you were going through are own American files on anything extraterresterial and extradimensional how my Great Aunt Peggy Carter had a joint case in the SSR with the LAPD that ended up being involved Zero Matter and how we barely returned the extracted Zero Matter to its dimension and closed the portal. Well someone has somehow reopened that portal allowed the Zero Matter to reenter into our Earth we need you, Torchwood, and UNIT Black Archives on this so that it can be handled once and for all. By having the portal sealed permenantly by the process of the TARDIS and what ever Zero Matter left confiscated/locked up/buried and somehow neutralized so that it can't cause any more damage. And all Scientific knowledge in how to renter the portal in order to acquire Zero Matter Confiscated/destroyed. Could you do this for us and my family particularly my great Aunt that is actually looking forward to be the very first currently elderly test subject for the Bicenatarian Biotech/Lifestyle longevity experiment." In response the Doctor replied "We will be right on it Samantha and I knew your Great Aunt while she lived in Great Britain before she had joined the SSR in America. I was actually the one that had paved the way for her to personally meet Churchill so that she could join the SSR."

Eighty years later after Peggy Carter had as result of the Bi/tricenatarian Biotech/Lifestyle longevity experiment was able to unretire and return to SHIELD ultimately joining the forces of UNIT supreme since she was able to nullify her Alzheimers/Dementia for now and minimize the arthritis that she previously had and forcing her to retire from being the Director of SHIELD. Although she still have her harsh wrinkles, lines, and age spots which are actually grown more so at 175 years of age they have also at the same became a more of a delicate form of harshness and she had acquired the slightest of age warts. She has reacquired a bit of her original black/dark brown hair but successfully merged it with the greyish silver hair of age for a another brand new type of hair color. She is walking into the headquarters of the UNIT Supreme with the criminal Goa'ulek agents that she has successfully captured/arrested despite their beyond expert hand to hand martial arts ability. Yes she was battered and bruised as a result but she was glad to have been able to when she was 95 years of age return to SHIELD and work her way up to UNIT Supreme. As result she has been able to once again directly work with Steve Rogers aka Captain America discovered in Antartica in the year 2009 of the 21st century. Yes she is no longer so youthfull as what he used to see her in World War II but she is once again in a healthy active shape no longer sickly, weak, and decrepit as she was in her eighties and early nineties. But now she works with far more partners than ever before with the founding members of the Avengers, X-men, and the Justice League along with the following generational new members joining every year along with Stargate Command, DEO, and UNIT. That is when she seen her great neices 106 year old Sharon Carter and 126 year old Samantha Carter both also having time leaving its mark on them although obviously not as much not as much as herself but they also remained in a healthy active shape even as they get biologically/chronologically elderly older. Peggy went "look at yourselves so much younger than me and yet no you are also getting the same amount of treatment from time as I had 80 years ago. But thankfully despite all the grey/silver hairs and wrinkles you are able to merge the grey/silver hairs with the original hair color of your youth and merge the wrinkles with the beauty of your faces since you are having them maintain a gentler harshness on your face." At the comment both Sharon and Samantha replied, Aunt Peggy you obviously aren't such a spring chicken your self although you have been able to maintain your regained active/healthyness even as you got even more biologically/chronologically older."


	10. Chapter 10

**The mysterious Doctor Who and Time Lords Ch. 9**

After the issue of the Zero Matter was handled, we find Samantha Carter, Bruce Banner aka the Hulk and Tony Stark of the Avengers with the Doctor in a Laboratory within the Doctor's TARDIS where the Doctor had specially designed for the current ordinary Hulk and a future greatly enhanced experimented Hulk. Bruce and Tony went "We realize that you are a Time Lord, Doctor but are you sure because a ordinary Hulk of any reality and ordinary World Breaker Hulk of other realities cause enough destruction already but a Hulk as you describe will be disasterous. Especially with the Gamma Radiation/Time Vortex Energy Mergence being the new essence of the World Breaker Hulk." And the Bruce Banner adds Doctor ordinary Hulk I had just came up a agreement with the Hulk even with becoming World Breaker Hulk but this I just don't know there just may not be any controlling or coming to agreements with it." The Doctor responds "I understand your concerns however with a Goa'ulek incidently resurrecting original Davros and his original creation the Daleks on Skaro this just may be the only way to keep them in check and Bruce with your personal concerns I just may have a way to do that through Time Lord Science you and this experimental version of the Hulk coming to a agreement before its very existence/creation. Mind you I had also taken some genes from Doomsday with also the hesitant permission of Superman to add to the mix of course with some similar control plans in place in the way of figuring out how to even come into agreement with Doomsday. I realize these things aren't usually part of my concience personality but as I had first said I just don't know how else contain Davros and the Daleks. This just maybe the last card especially with their own racial resicillience. But whats more I am also suspicious that a Replicator Cyberman have incidently resurrected a enhanced version of the original Cybermen race on a version of Mondas in a isolated dimension and even enhanced Cybermen would have resilience."

A couple hours after the successful experimentation/agreement contractation between Bruce Banner and the Gama radiation/Time Vortex energy mergence World Breaker Dooms Day Hulk. This creation was more powerful than most lifeforms in the Cosmos and it even might give Thanos Prime and Darkside Prime a challenge if they ever met. It looked like greyish-green Doomsday/Hulk hybrid biological structured creature. It is thought that if ordinary Doomsdays, Hulks, World Breaker Hulks, Evil Kryptonians, and Evil Asgardians of other realities went uncontrollably bazerke the World Breaker Dooms Day Hulk could easily bring them under control for the sake of survival of local lifeforms. It even had merged capabilities of the Hulk, World Breaker Hulk, and Dooms Day. Then the Doctor first dropped Bruce Banner aka World Breaker Dooms Day Hulk on Skaro and he went into the first relatively eternal conflict with the resurrected Davros and Daleks on the Planet Skaro. And the plan was to also lengthen the conflict by dropping the resurrected enhanced Cybermen into the conflict by merging Skaro and Mondas into bi-planetary mass in order to kill to birds at the same time.


	11. Chapter 11

**The mysterious Doctor Who and Time Lords Ch. 11**


	12. Special Ch 3

**The mysterious Doctor Who and Time Lords Special Ch. 3**

At the X-men Headquarters aka Jean Grey's School of Special Gifted was renamed from Charles Xavier's School of Special Gifted after Charles Xavier's death about 150 years or so ago and about the same time with the renaming of the School the Leadership of both the School and the X-men the leadership of both switched from Charles Xavier to Jean Grey. Jean Grey was getting the X-men made up of all the Mutant members of the School old of enough to be part of the X-men to head to the Stargate branch of UNIT supreme. Jean Grey aka Phoenix at One hundred and ninety years old had lightly darkened red hair that had used to be darker but since then had dulled slightly with grey/white/silver hair mixed in. She also have been able to keep her hair in its original thickness and length of her youth even if the color aspect of the hair is aging. She does have a whole lot more wrinkles and age spots than what her ninety year old grandmother or even all the way to a 120 year old had but with that she also acquired hints of age warts. With some sort of conservative/liberal hybrid badgirl shirt and pants semi showing her moderately sagging and yet relatively firm cleavage and showing more of her surprising muscular athletic flexible frame mainly her arms/shoulder, legs, and chest muscles with only slight arthritis/osteoperosis. The aging of her body did threaten to give her deafness, dementia/alzeheimers, and blindness that would have forced her to retire at 90-120 years of age however due to a exceptionally healthy lifestyle and biotech in addition to her mutant genes Jean Grey was able to conquer those issues.

Jean's second in command Ororo Munroe aka Storm who at also One hundred and ninety years old who since her hair was already white in her youth didn't neccesarily had to have a extreme hair color change as she aged although it may have gradually became a different hue of white as she grew older. Just as in her latter teens transitioned into young adult her hair was totally shaved on her left and right sides of head leaving that in the center although that was shorter and thinner. She does have a whole lot more wrinkles and age spots than what her ninety year old grandmother or even all the way to a 120 year old had but with that she also acquired hints of age warts. With some sort of conservative/liberal hybrid badgirl shirt and pants semi showing her moderately sagging and yet relatively firm cleavage and showing more of her surprising muscular athletic flexible frame mainly her arms/shoulder, legs, and chest muscles with only slight arthritis/osteoperosis. The aging of her body did threaten to give her deafness, dementia/alzeheimers, and blindness that would have forced her to retire at 90-120 years of age however due to a exceptionally healthy lifestyle and biotech in addition to her mutant genes Ororo Munroe was able to conquer those issues. But just to let you know both despite what may have been expected otherwise as mutants similarly to inhumans both females had their special grow stronger/more powerful as they grew older. For example Storm was by know actually able to rival even the Thor Prime of her multiverse in the control of Thunder, Lightning, Thunder Storms, and related types of weather/storms. As was shown when she once wrested control of the Great Red Spot of the Jupiter of her universe from him due to him going bizurrke and attempted to obliberate a seventy-five year old city/settlement on Jupiter. The result was that not only had she killed the storm on the planet but she had also eliminated the stormy weather temperament of the planet but transforming the atmosphere breathable(without technology) for the human/mutant settlers of the planet by cleaning out the toxic gases/chemicals and replacing them with breathable gases/chemicals. Basically with her mutant weather abilities she had successfully terraformed Jupiter with out the assistance of terraforming technology with just the asssistance of another mutant with geological powers.

Ororo new that in order to take on the invading Imperial Sith Military she would have to aglamate herself to the slightly different Planets of the Pegasus Galaxy even with weather mutant powers. So she had already left through the Stargate to Pegasus Galaxy before the rest of the X-men. Mystque as one of the older Brotherhood of Mutants mutants turned X-men since she was a child during World War II was two hundred and sixty years old chronologically but with her shape shifting mutant abilities and half paced aging process. She was biologically one hundred and thirty years old. As such her once completely dark blue skin has lightened to a lighter blue with darker blue age spots covering her body. Her hair had lightly darkened red hair that had used to be darker but since then had dulled slightly with grey/white/silver hair mixed in with its original original thickness and length of her youth remaining even if the the color aspect of the hair is aging. She does have a whole lot more wrinkles and age spots than what her ninety year old grandmother or even a bit more than a 120 year old had but with that she also acquired hints of age warts although less than Jean Grey and Ororo Munroe. With some sort of conservative/liberal hybrid badgirl shirt and pants semi showing her moderately sagging and yet relatively firm cleavage and showing more of her surprising muscular athletic flexible frame mainly her arms/shoulder, legs, and chest muscles with only slight arthritis/osteoperosis. The aging of her body did threaten to give her deafness, dementia/alzeheimers, and blindness that would have forced her to retire at 90-120 years of age however due to a exceptionally healthy lifestyle and biotech in addition to her mutant genes Mystque was able to conquer those issues. However in contrary to the other two females in someways her abilities had grown more powerful as she grew older it still on the aspect of shapeshifting had gradually as she grew older forced to be able to only shape shift into older and older people. Mystque joked if Max Eisenhardt aka Magneto was still alive he would probably would no longer view her true mutant form more beautiful than her disguised human form especially since even at a half-rated aging process her true mutant form has grown extremely old since he had preferred even a youthful female mutant body. That is why when she had switched sides for pushing for human/mutant coexistence and as she grows older she had simply went toward her disguised biologically two hundred and sixty year old human form rather than her mutant form because even with her human form being biologically twice the age of her mutant form father time is still finally biologically growing older. So in fact she has chosen to appear twice the age of the biological age of her mutant form even if chronologically both forms is the same age. Which meant she had chosen to appear extremely fragile with extremely age related arthritis and osteoperosis with the arms of her upper body starting to meet her feet as she moves about by dragging her feet around. Her hair appears to be completely white and silver with barely any left from thinness and shortness. She appears totally blind and deaf with barely any teeth. There also appears to be all her formerly taught muscles and cleavage even in elderly age appears to have completely sagged away from extremely extreme old age. All this appearance despite the true relatively tip-top healthy shape of her biologically one hundred thirty year old mutant form. With this she had decided that she could have actually enhanced the potential deadlyness of the exceptionally healthy lifestyle and biotech due to the shapeshifting abilities of her personal mutant genes. All the other X-men such as Anna Marie aka Rogue and Kitty Pryde who were teens when both Jean Grey and Ororo Munroe were young adults were elderly thems selves but both still slightly younger chronologically and biologically than Jean Grey and Ororo Munroe especially with their exceptionally healthy lifestyle and biotech. So Mystique had decided to assist Jean Grey in rounding up the other X-men to head through the Stargate at the Stargate branch of UNIT supreme since Ororo had already arrived at Pegasus Galaxy ahead of them.


End file.
